The Lost Heiress
by Dalisay08
Summary: 3 years old heiress of the Hyuga clan, was abducted one night without a trace and presumed to be dead. Two years after the great shinobi war, a virus spread that prevent anyone to release a chakra (SasuHina) [I don't own the cover photo]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** : I own nothing :

 **Prologue**

A woman's scream tore the silence of morning. People were went running to find the source of noise, which had now developed into painful crying.

Lord Hiashi, the clan head was the first one to find the woman, his wife, Lady Hinako. The first thing he saw is his wife sitting on the floor while hugging a stuff animal. The next thing he saw makes his hair at nape stands.

Disaster met his eyes. The white room were tainted with red, …..

a blood.

Blood that should not had been there. He returned his attention to his wife, who was now giving a horrible heart wrenching sobs. It was then that he noticed that the bed that she was facing was rumpled.

Rumpled and empty.

Hiashi's heart beats faster and faster. With every step he took the _thumping_ increased. Finally he was beside on his tormented wife. He knelt down and wrapped his arms around her.

Immediately search parties were formed and sent out. The rest of the clan split up to inform the rest of the village and gather more volunteers to help.

But nothing was ever found. No blood trail. No trail of anything. The intruders just vanished. The village was stunned at what had occurred. Intruders were able to enter and escape the village and not even detected.

They just vanish…

That night, that dark night, the three-year old Hyuga, Hinata, beloved heiress to the Hyuga clan, disappeared from her bed.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1** Meet Herushi

"Souser-sensei I'll just go to the mountain to visit Hahaoya"

"Just be careful Herushi!" a beautiful slender woman with long white to grayish hair, amethyst colored eyes and red cherry lips named Souser remind Herushi.

"yeah, yeah.. as if there is someone who live here aside from us…" Herushi walks out while fixing her curly indigo hair.

Souser watched her apprentice disapper. Its been 15 years since they adopt Herushi.

 _ **Flashback**_

" ne, one-chan did you hear that?" Yumi look at her older sister with worry eyes.

"yeah, I think its over there" Souser pointed the darker part of the forest.

" let's go over there, maybe they need some help."

"Yumi no! remember where we are, we are at the rice field country. It might Orochimaru's shinobi or worst Orochimaru himself."

"what? Are scared with him? Did you forget who you are?... and what if its not them? A victim that need our help?! " Yumi looked at her sister and continue " if you're not going to help them then I will!." Yumi runs leaving her sister.

"hmp! Stupid Imouto" Souser fallows her sister.

They are getting nearer and nearer to the place. There are three shinobi and a child. A girl with violet marks on her fragile body. Yumi stop and get her weapon. Holding a bow at right hand and 3 arrows with left hand. She pulls the string aiming for 3 shinobi and draw. With a blink of eye the 3 shinobi are on the ground. Yumi didn't waste a second and get the young girl. She looked up and saw her sister's summon. A dove, a big dove that they use for travelling. They travel back to their island. The Kusuri no kuni.

"Rio can you make it faster."

"hai, Yumi-sama. We will be there before the moon raise" Rio,a summon dove, answered truthfully. Yumi look at the horizon, the sum is setting and the orange sky are turning into dark.

"nee-chan how's the girl?"

"she's getting better. A fighter at the young age. Nothing less to a Hyuga"

Yumi gave her sister a questioning looked.

"she's a Hyuga, once she gets healthy we will bring her back. I'm ssure the clan head will reward us, we just prevent the chance of exposing their secret." Souser saw the eyes of her younger sister. She can read her like an open book. Souser sighed " we can't keep her."

"hn? Why not? If her clan and village can't protect her then I will!"

"no she will looked for parents" Souser sits beside her sister.

Yumi held her sister's hand. " then I will be her mother" Yumi's eyes looked straight into her sister's eyes.

"how about her father?"

"I'll make a story. Please one-chan. You're not always with me, I feel so lonely"

Souser sighed. She can't say no to her sister with that looked. Since their parents die, her sister's eyes become dull. Now her sister's eyes shows hope. A hope for new happiness.

"yey! I'll teach her from reading to arithmetic.. and..um… and you'll teach her medical jutsu.. oh wait! I'll also teach her archery and you'll teach her how to use your weapon.. thank you onee-chan! Thank you!" this is the first she saw Yumi this happy again after years..

 _ **End of flashback**_

"Hahaoya, its been two years. Time flies so fast. You know I got my contract with summon dove. Crystal is so big, but not as big as Rio.. and there is blu, his size is just like an ordinary dove. I can use him in gathering information. He is so talkative. Haha today is a big day. Sousei-sensei allow me to go to the Kaminari no kuni to sell our best herbal medicine al by my self, this is my first time.. so wish me luck! Okay? I love you.. I'll visit you nest time once I got back.. I love you Haha!

Kusuri no kuni - a small island located in the western sea of kaminari no kuni (lightning country)

Kusuri – means meadicine..


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hiashi sigh as he watch the rain drops at the small garden outside of his office. He hated days like this. They brought back painful memories that are better left buried. This was his usual routine for rainy days, sitting alone in his office, and reminiscing on past.

Every member of the clan knew that on such days,it was better not to disturb him.

He remember the day that her daughter sits at his lap while they both watching the rain.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Tou-chan why it is raining?"

"Hina-hime, the sky is crying. The sky saw all the sadness" Hiashi answered her while brushing hair with his fingers.

"The sky is so pretty and nice. Even its tears is so pretty it looks like crystal an the sounds of every drops is like a music to my ears... It's so nice... Tou-chan let's always watch the rain together" Hinata looked at her father and smile

"Yes we will" and hinata sealed their deal with a hug.

 _ **End of flashback**_

Hiashi sigh again, remembering the first time they watch the rain together stab his heart painfull.

He activate his bloodline and look for his wife. He knew where to find her. At their Hume's room.

She's their sitting at the bed and gazing out the window. In her arm, an oshibana.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Ka-chan, tou-chan I brought some flowers" Hinata pushed her tiny hands holding a small basket with different flower while smiling at them.

"Wow, Hina-hime they are so beautiful" Hinako looked at her daughter "I am right dear?" the looked at her husband.

"Yes they are. But I'm afraid they will die soon" Hiashi gazed a moment and then back to reading some scroll.

Hinata panick at what she heard, she wants to keep the flower forever.

Hinako giggles "don't worry we will make an oshibana with this, so we can keep it forever."

Hinata's eyes light up. She doesn't know what is oshibana, but she trust her ka-chan.

Hinata listen carefully to her mother until she noticed that her mother is not touching the violet flower.

"Ka-chan, you don't like the violet flowers? You're not touching them... It reminds me of you"

Hinako look at her blinking and Hiashi smiled at his daughter's observation, an important characteristic of a good kunoichi.

"Nina, of course I love them... It just, it has other use" Hinako answered her with smile.

"You mean they have purpose?" Hinata asked

"Yes, this flower is a medical plant. This helps to ease the pain. The head ache"

With this answer, hinata stands and grab the flowers and went to he's father "tou-chan, here take this.. This helps your headache " smiling at her father.

 _ **End of flashback**_

A knock at the door bring him back.

"Lord Hiashi, Lady Tsunade needs Lady Hinako at the hospital" a servant stated

"Tell her we will be there soon" Hiashi don't know what Lady Tsunade, the head of Konoha Hospital wants to her wife.

2 years has passed since they won from the war. Lady Tsunade past down the title to Kakashi, and now she's managing the hospital. His wife is best in making medical ointment, but what a great medic needs to his wife.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Virus**

"Lady Herushi! I saw a group of shinobi and they need a medic a medic" Blu shout, ordinary size dove summon, flying towards Herushi.

"Okey Blu,I'll just summon Crystal" Herushi stamps her right foot 3 times and a giant dove shows in the swirls of white feather above her.

"Young lady, you need me? I thought you'll travel on your own?" A big white dove with a hint of light purple at the ends her wings.

"Ah yes.. I just finish selling herbal medicine at small village and planning to go to the next village, but Blu came, some shinobi need my help" Herushi explain confidently.

"I'm glad to help young please lead the way"

"Hai, just follow me. They are not far, just in the other side of the forest, at the river side"

Blu and Crystal flies so fast. They both knew what knew what Herushi's feelings right now.

The group of shinobi are looking up at the big bird flying. A girl fall right at the front of them. Everyone are mesmerize how she land gracefully. A curly indigo haired,amethyst eyes in plain white knee lenght kimono with big brown bag at her bag, looking at them... Reading them

"My summon friend saw that you need some help.I'm a merchant medic. I'm Herushi" Herushi smiled at them while observing one of them.

"No, we don't need! I'm a medic too" a pink-haired lady respond.

"I'm sorry but I think your doing it wrong"

"Hah? Are you crazy?!" Sakura shouts in irritated tone.

" I'm sorry ..um.. Herushi-chan right? ..but I think our friend is right. We don't need other medic, we have here the apprentice of the great medic, Tsunade-baa-chan. BELIEVE IT!" A yellow haired man that smile the brighest that can beat the sun.

Herushi keep preparing for what she needs, like she doesn't heared any.

"Hey, are your deaf? We don't need you!" Sakura stated in high tone.

"I heared everything. You are the apprentice of Tsunade-dono. One of the two great medic. But how long have you been healing him?" Herushi stops at what she's doing and smile at Sakura.

At the corner, with mismatched is observing Herushi. "Sakura enough, you've been healing kiba for like 30 minutes, why don't you let her."

"Sakura-san , Uchiha-san is right I think she knows what she's doing" a guy in glasses that cover her eyes and have a coat that cover his entire body.

"Pleas let me help. Look at his skin, there are dark spots at each of his tenketsu point." With Herushi's statement, sakura give kiba a look and stun at what she saw. "If you've been healing him in half hour, then my assumption is right." Herushi walks to kiba and observed his pulse and eye color. "What happen?" Herushi asked while checking his breathing.

"He tries to use his clan justu while we're fighting some rogue shinobi, and then he suddenly ..." Shino answers in flat tone.

"The Tenketsu's eating his own chakra"

"What do you mean tenketsu's eating chakra lady Tsunade?" The Mizukage asked.

Lady Tsunade looked at the five late. They are now having another Kane summit to sovle the shinobi's world heath issue.

"Lady Hinako, the head medic of hyuga clan used her byakugan to observe what happen to our shinobi..." Tsunade raise his hand to allow Hinako to explained.

"Chakra point or tenkatsu point release chakra every time we use jutsu. With is virus, instead of releasing chakra, it eat it. We closed the tenketsu point using our clan's ability. But this is not enough. So far we prevent the tenketsu in eating the remaining chakra."

"This poison will keep his tenketsu to fall into sleep. Don't worry to much. When he wales up, give this to him" Herushi place a strange looking pill, black in color with purple spot besides kiba "this pill has my own chakra, this will not only help him to gain his chakra but also heal his wound." Herushi stands and look at each of them until her gaze stop at the guy with mismatch eyes.

"How much?" Sasuke ask in flat tone.

"Huh? Don't worry you don't have to pay"

"But you say you are a merchant" Herushi follow the voice and her eyes land to the guy with eye glass

"Don't worry, it doesn't cost much" and then Herushi look at sakura with a smile, who still looking at her with anger, envy ... Jealousy.

"Um.. Well thanks for helping us... I'm naruto by the way, that's sakura, kiba your patience and akamaru his dog, that is shinobi and sasuke-teme... We will never forget you.. Believe it!"

"Welcome" and then she's gone in the swirls of violet petals.

They all looked up and saw the white bird. "Wow, I think she's not jus a merchant medic" Naruto follows the big with his blue eyes.

"Hmp, I don't like her..show-off... Right sasuke~~~kun?"

"Hn"


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hey it's been a while... never thought that this will receive some review, but thanks a lot. I apologize that it takes months to update, I've been busy, well I'm taking Bachelor of elementary education so I'll be a teacher someday, I join in a competition called "demo-teaching" which we demonstrate how we teach, they observe my classroom management, my lesson plan, my mastery of lesson. And luckily, I won.

 **Chapter notation:** Sakura's jealousy is normal, she is human so she does feels insecurity, so please prepare yourself there is a lot of jealousy.

Chapter 4:

"Damn it! Damn it" it's been 4 months since they start their research about the virus and still now they can't find a cure.

"Tsunade-sama why not try to write a letter to your own friend?" shizune suggest to her master.

"just gave a sake!" shizune sigh. She don't want her master to drink some sake again, but she knew that this is the only thing that will help Tsunade to relax. She walks towards the cabinet and look at her master. "Tsunade-sam, do you remember the report of Shino-san on their last mission on the lightning country?" Shizune place a cup and a bottle of sake at the table

Tsunade look at her "of course not. I'm not the hokage anymore, just over heard it, once I report some "progress" to our research " and then she grab the sake.

"well on their mission, kiba already infected with virus, at that time

Sakuro doeasn't know yet about the virus and keep healing Kiba for almost 30 minutes" shizune stop to look at her master if she is listening. Tsunade has this serious look. "And a merchant medic cameand help them, with her short observation and looking at the at the marks at every tenkatsu she came up with the same conclusion, the tenketsu eats kiba's chakra. She gave them a poison that she sell, that poison helps to close or sleep the tenkatsu for several hours.

"what does the girl looks like?"

"Tsunade-sama, base on the description it's Herushi. Your old friend's apprentice."

"Damn, give a paper and pen.. why the hell Kakashi didn't report this to me. It's time to have a reunion ne? it's been ten years since we work together.".

Clashes of metals are the only thing you can hear at the training ground until..

"Teme, you're not focusing" Naruto stare at the sasuke with worry in his eyes. "come on what's the problem?"

Dobe just mind your own business" sasuke walks to the tree and sits. It's been 4 months since the amethyst eyed capture his interest. No, he's not in love, he never been in love and will never be. It's more like…curiosity. She's not an ordinary medic or merchat. She knows what she's doing. She's not nervous, and she called the old hag **DONO**. She seems like a kunoichi. Yes a good medic-nin.

"Teme, stop that! You're smiling and it's creepy. Naruto grin at his bestfriend.

"shut up dobe, I'm just thinking."

"yeah whatever you say~~~"

"hn"

"anyway Sakura invite us to eat at the Ichiraku's Ramen. They are probably waiting for us" Naruto grin and Sasuke sigh. The pink kunoichi still never change, still his #1 fan. Sakura earned his respect, not his love. He just hope that Sakura open her eyes.

The Ichirakus ramen is close for Konoha 12plus sai. Team 8 still pained for the death of their teammate last war. But this is not an exemption to not celebrate their achievement this past few years.

Sakura is one of the best medic at Konoha, Ino is now the one of the best asset of knonoha when it comes to interrogation, Shikamaru is now the best strategies and an anbu. Choji is now Jonin and have his own genin team. Kiba and shino are the best tracker and anbu. Neji is an anbu captain, Ten-ten is a jonin with her own genin team and Lee is part of Neji's anbu team. Sai is now a special anbu that guard the hokage. Naruto is an anbu too and now working at kakashi's office for preparation of becoming a hokage. Sasuke, now back to konaha after **almost** two years of travelling, Kakashi immediately assign hi, to lead the whole anbu unit.

"I can't believe you eat without me" Naruto complain walking towards the group.

"hn"

"Sasuke-kun, I reserve a sit for you.. here sit down beside me"

"geez forehead please stop that!, open your eyes"

"Shut up Ino-pig"

The gang are finally complete. They sat at the round table. Everything change, even the ramen stand got bigger. Sasuke sat between Naruto and Shino. Sakura is beside Naruto followed by Ino, Sai, choji, Kiba, Lee, Ten-ten, Neji and then Shikamaru. They talk a lot of things such as upcoming upcoming chunin exam, how stressful working with the hokage, how troublesome planning for combat strategies.

"so Kiba how do you feel now?" Naruto aske. This get the attention of the whole table.

"um.. well I'm physically fine, I guess. But I kinda bored and feel rusty. Stupid virus I can't even use my simple jutsu." Kiba sigh "still I'm thankful for her kindess who every she is."

"um.. did I missed something? The last time I check I'm still the gossip queen" the blonde woman ask.

"oh yeah, you never heard about their last mission." Choji stated while digging at his ramen. Sakura on the other hand, shows an angry at her eyes. Choji wave another hand for another bowl of ramen then continue "4 months ago on their mission, Kiba was infected with the virus, and then sakura, really don't know what to do…"

"enough" Choji was cut by Sakura "that's not really big deal" words came from sakura like every word is covered with poison.

"oh come on forehead, what wrong?" Ino tease sakura.

"maybe she's jealous" kiba shows his wolf-ish grin.

"shut up kiba! She's just an ordinary ,erchant who knon some basic herbal plant."

"tsk, we both know she's not an ordinary mechant, right Naruto" Kiba cross his arm in front of his chest.

"yeah believe it!, and teme also think that.! Our medic needed the byakugan to know whats happening but she just glance at thr marks of Kiba and then… hm.. them she gave him a poison to close kiba's tenketsu." Naruto stop eating his ramen a moment which is new, 'cause Naruto never stops eating ramen even though he needs to talk.

"she's awesome, how does she looks like?" In asked in awed.

"hmm.. well she's pretty.. and believe it.. her skin is so white, but not white as snow, small face, indigo hair and amethyst eyes, and hmmm …. And umm"

"she movesgracefully, she looks smart, she really knows what she's doing. Her voice is sweet and she's small.. really small." Sasuke course himself, he just voice out **LOUD** what he's thinking these past few months. And now he's starting to hate the beautiful stranger.. er.. I mean stranger. Now all eyes are I on him. Choji stops eating, Naruto, Kiba, Ten-ten and Ino are grinning, shino's sunglasse fall, Neji is smirking, Shikamaru keep saying how troublesome it is. Sai has creepy smile. Lee is screaming about how youthful is love at first sight and Sakura..

"I'm going going home"

Sousei walks towards the falls of the island. She knowns Herushi is there, and she is meditating. Trying to improve her sage mode. Doves are flying all around watching her and silentl cheerinf her. She's sitting at the center of lake, her byakugan is activated, some feather and violet petals are swirling around her. Her seal at her forearm are fully expose. Five violet petals. It's rare to have 5 full petals. Actually Herushi is the first one. Her own seals has only 3 petals. This seal are like the byakugo no in, Tsunade's seal, only medic will be bless with these two type of seals. Still these two are somehow different, you'll get the byakugo seal activate when the medic is willing to die just to help his/her **comrade** while the Habu no seal, their own skills will activate when the medic is willing to die just to save his/her comrade **or enemy**. Willing to help everyone no matter what it is statues, noble, rogue-nin, and even the worst criminal from bingo book. She is really proud of her when she got the seal. She doesn't think twice to save the two member of Akatsuki 3 years ago.

 _ **Flashback**_

"haha, sensie did you hear that?" herushi asked.

"honey I heard nothing" her mother sweetly answer her.

"haha, I'm sure there is… wait I'll take a look" herushi run to what she thinks source of noise. What she saw shocks herself. It is the two member of akatsuke, both are swimming in their own blood.

"what happen?" Herushi quickly prepare her medical stuff, that she receive when she reach twelve.

"get out of her brat!" the sharkman-like shout.

"Herushi, they're dangerous let's get out of here"

"mm, I think you should listen to your ma'am little girl, if they saw what you're doing they might think you are working under Akatsuki" a man with ponytail told her.

"no, I'm a medic they need me. Sensei please help me with his fishman" soudei perform her justu and activate his seal for more effective healing. She don't object at her apprentice, this is what she tough. Always help no matter what. No matter who. Especially if they need a medical attention.

"that's kind of you, what's your name imouto?" the man in ponytail asked.

"Herushi.. Herushi Ryuzaki nii-san.. and you?" herushi asked while performing her own jutsu after stitching some cuts with her chakra string.

"Itachi, Itachi Uchiha.. hmm.. you are not scared" Itchi point out.

"nii-san, I don't need that in healing" and then she smile, her smile makes him to remember how sasuke smile at him. After healing Itachi, Herushi gave both a soldier pill.

"here take this" he gave a necklace with Uchiha clan symbol pendant "I am forever in debt with you. I know you just don't heal my wounds but also my illness .. this give me enough time to meet my ototo-chan, don't worry I know this can help you someday"

"um.. well about your illness, I can't completely heal it.. it needs at least 3 more session.. and I can't accept this"

"just accept it brat.. if you don't accept it as a gift, then accept it as a payment… oh and this one too" he hand something like scales "this one, is the scales of my sword, my scale absorb chakra, I think you'll find this useful someday since you're smart and brave… who knows you might create something similar to this.." kisame grin.

"um.. thank you so much please take care"

"you too brat, lets go itachi"

After bidding goodbyes, Herushi feel so much heat at his forearm, and the she faint.

 _ **End of flashback**_

Herushi stops her meditation, and run to her sensei. "do you need me sensei?"

Can you tell me again about your own research about this virus?"

"um.. well this virus is unique.. the tenketsu is the main target of this virus, instead of releasing, it eats it. But I don't have patient to discover more about this. My only source of information is our old book. I'm lucky that I can read some ancient text. And that's thanks to mom, I just discover that this virus is an old virus. This virus makes human too human, or no jutsu.. oh and this virus works like this scale." Herushi gets the necklace under her shirt, it shows two pendant, a fan and a scale. "it absorb chakra, sharkman-nii-san is right, this is useful" Herushi smiles wjile looking at the two pendants. It's just sad she didn't get the name of sharkman.

"well you'll have patient now that can help your research and your Tsunade-dono will be ther. I know you miss her so much" Herushi squealed in exciment.

"when? Where?"

"at Konoha"

"what are you crazy sensei? No! my clan lives there, my father lives there, my father who left us for his clan"

"Herushi, just drink your liquid solution to maintain that amethyst eyes"

"b-but.."

"please, Tsunade reaaly need you, us.. she heard about the incident last 4 months ago, how you help their shinobi" sousei holds her arm "they can't get you. They nevr will. You are my apprentice, the daughter of my sister"

Hesurhi sigh "I guess.. I'll just make more solution and be more careful."

Herushi believes at their make-up story, that her mother fsll in love with Hyuga ninja of knoha. They met once on mission, fall in love fast and then boom! Baby on tummy. Then the hyuga man run and leave them.

"when we will go?"

"next week. We need to pack first and sell some herbal medicine at water country"

"ok I'll pack all the books. Tsunade-dono will be proud of me when she find out that I've learn reading ancient text"

"yes, she will"

"is Shizune-nee-chan will be there?"

"Of course"


End file.
